Seduced in the Sleepless City/Party
Sleepless Cinderella is the party version of Seduced in the Sleepless City. It is the third game to be released on Party and has ceased to update, though the main stories remain playable. Overview You finally land your dream job as a report for Cinderella. And through a few lucky chances, you find yourself in glistening world of celebrities. Prologue You're sitting on a plane, flying to Tokyo to meet with Atsushi Jinnai. The plane is about to land and the passengers are asked to bucket in for the landing. You do as you're told, checking out a magazine to see actor Yuzuki Kitaoji in it. Though you don't particularly care. Finally, you're plane lands. As promised, you call Fuko as soon as you land, as it turns out, you had just quit your old job due to being harassed by the president of that company. Fuko makes a point that you always attract the weirdos. You don't want a live full of luxury; what you want is truth and justice - a goal that dear to you. And the person you've looked up to is Atsushi Jinnai, the person who has the same goals as you. The next day, you are at a cafe waiting for Atsushi to interview you. You're getting nervous and finally, Atsushi arrives. You note that he looks different... Back then, he was polished and ready for any story that may come this way but now, it's as if his passion is no longer there. The both of trade greetings, and he asks you to stop the formality. Then the interview begins, you state your dream to be just like him by exposing the truth rather than make up lies and though you have a beginners experience you will strive to better yourself. With eagerness, you ask him for a job, bowing so low that you hit your head on the table. Atsushi seems to have accepted your proposal, and he takes you outside a fancy hotel. He tells you hide and it appears that he looking for someone. He finally spots who he is looking for and gives you a camera. You see three important people, and Atsushi orders you to take pictures of them. You choose one, and take dozens of photos only to be scolded by Atsushi. It turns out he wants you to take pictures of a handsome man and beautiful women, walking alongside together. You take a picture and feel that you had met has eyes but you doubt it. Atsushi takes the camera to see if you've gotten good shots, he deletes to politician's photos but is happy with the shot of the said couple. You learn he works for Weekly Cinderella, a popular gossip magazine. Atsushi will use this photo for their cover and believes it will sell millions. He also then hires you for the huge scoop you snagged, which shocks you. More coming soon... Trivia *This is the second game to cease updating not long after being released overseas, the first is Be My Princess Party. *The game's last update was May 5, 2016. Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Category:Party Category:Games